Your Most Important Person
by Nikasha
Summary: Riku and Sora have recently been reunited. Their meeting doesn't go quite as imagined. One-shot. SoraxRiku. Rated for swearing.


Faint swear warning.

This is after I read only the first Kingdom Hearts manga, so give me a little leeway, please. ^^'

I did my best to keep description in there, but this was intended to be emotion-oriented. Feel free to roll your eyes, I have never tried doing something like this before. :) Last time I did, it was purely description-based, and just happened to have emotion thrown in there.

* * *

It had been a gloriously sunny day on the Destiny Islands. They had spent the day walking around and reminiscing. But tension was tight between Sora and Riku, and Kairi felt it. After Sora went walking off on his own, not giving a destination, Kairi gave Riku a hard look, then trotted off to go to sleep; she still tired fairly easily after having her heart reside in another's body for a time.

Riku went off to search the pale-gold beach for the boy he knew was somewhere out there. He spotted him, blue eyes on the horizon and the sinking sun, hands by his sides, a contemplative look on his face, leaning on a palm tree with the keyblade at his feet and off to the side a bit. Riku took all this in as he tried to master the confusing emotions roiling in him.

Sora looked around and spotted Riku. He pushed up off the tree and headed over, a rather confused tint to his gaze.

Riku winced; that was how Sora had looked when they first reunited; like it couldn't be possible, because Riku had gone over, Riku had betrayed him, Riku had lost to Ansem, Riku was so far gone, even Sora couldn't stay positive about the situation.

The look was slowly overcome by one of anger, surprising Riku. The silver-haired boy took a step forward to try to ask why his best friend was so irate, but then Sora shoved Riku in the chest and he staggered back, staring at Sora in shock.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked. "Why are you mad at me?"

Sora had his eyes and fists squeezed shut, like he was trying hard not to punch his friend…or cry. "Why did you do that?" the brunette shouted. "Why did you keep running away from me and hurting my friends? You didn't have to do that!"

Riku started to reach for Sora, but stopped, frowning. _Sora is actually yelling at me_, he thought. "Sora, I did what I thought would be best for—"

Sora reached up and clamped his hands over Riku's mouth, startling the silver-haired guy. "Shut up," Sora hissed, glaring. His eyes were full of tears, and it made Riku's heart clench with pain. "I never asked you to go save Kairi. I never asked you to hand over your soul to the goddamn darkness! You did that on your own!"

Riku freed himself angrily. "Because I was trying to save your most important person!" he shouted back. "I was trying to make you happy by saving Kairi!"

"YOU'RE MY MOST IMPORTANT PERSON!" Sora screamed in Riku's face.

A stunned silence followed. Riku stared at Sora in shock while Sora gasped, trying not to burst out into full-on crying.

"You absolute _ass,_" Sora said hoarsely.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and hugged him so tightly, he was half-afraid the brunette would explode. "I'm so, so sorry, Sora," he whispered. "I didn't realize."

"Thank God you're alive!" Sora cried and started sobbing, hugging Riku back and pressing his face into Riku's chest.

Riku held him while he cried, feeling both elated and very, very stupid. Then, once Sora had started to calm, he said something else stupid. "So do you mean this like you, er, like me, or that I just happen to be very important?"

Luckily, Sora didn't get insulted; instead he took his face away from Riku and kissed him.

Riku twitched, startled. But then he pressed back, feeling incredibly light on his feet, and feeling as if some of the light that flooded Sora's heart was draining into his own, abolishing some of the darkness.

He was so damn _happy._

Sora pulled away, eyes red and still wet, and smiled pitifully. "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"No," Riku joked, smirking. But then he frowned again. "Sora, I…I'm sorry. I thought you loved Kairi, so when she lost her heart and the only way I knew how to recover it was through Maleficent, I didn't know what to do. I figured I had nothing to lose, so I went for it. Then I slowly lost trust in you, because the darkness lied to me, and that made me more upset, and I just lost control." He clenched his hand into a fist angrily.

"But you saved us," Sora replied, putting a hand on Riku's fist soothingly. "You stopped Ansem from killing us. And he hurt you afterward, didn't he?"

Riku thought about it. "If you mean when he forced my soul out of my body, yeah, it hurt, but it wasn't for long." He noticed Sora still looked concerned and added, "Don't worry, I'm fine now, Sora."

"No, you're not," Sora snorted. "We've all been scarred. Every now and then I still feel the emptiness from being a Heartless." He touched his chest.

"You were a Heartless?" Riku gasped. He made a face; it made sense, after all, since Sora had gouged out his own heart to revive Kairi…

Riku felt any fight he had in him at the moment go out and he slumped a little.

Sora looked up at him in surprise, rubbing the tears out of one eye. "What?"

Riku tenderly wiped the moisture away for him. "I did all that to save Kairi," he whispered, gazing sadly into Sora's beautiful sapphire eyes. "And you still had to come in and save the day. I'm so useless."

Sora frowned fiercely. "No, you're not," he growled. "You saved our lives, you helped me shut the door to Oblivion, and no matter what happened, you fought your way back to me. And here we are, both with hearts intact."

Riku felt the prickling begin in the back of his eyes. _Oh, nonono. If I start crying, this is all gonna fall to pieces. _He ruffled Sora's hair. "Yeah, man," he murmured. "Thanks for believing in me."

Sora smiled up at him brightly. "Of course," he chirped.

Riku felt the moon on them both, the light in the darkness, stubbornly illuminating the sea and the palm tree as well as the two of them despite the darkness trying to fold in. _I am the sea, and he's the moon,_ Riku thought, perhaps a little giddily. _I can be almost uncontrollably strong, and darkness fills the depths of my heart. But he still holds sway over me, and somehow his light reaches into those depths._

Then Riku leaned down and kissed his love sweetly, solid in his determination to never allow the darkness he knew was in his heart to overcome his light ever again, lest he hurt his most important person.

Sora.

* * *

Riku waxed poetic in his drunken state. We all laugh at him. Ahaha.

I could do better, but I also kind of like it just like this.

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think and if I should put my other ones (when I get around to writing them) up here. I've never even attempted Kingdom Hearts before this one.


End file.
